mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Prologue (PM TCS)
Prologue (part:2) (part) 1: party It was a beautiful day in the mushroom kingdom, a paratroopa (basically a flying turtle) named parakarry was going to deliver a message to Mario. As he got close to Mario’s house. Usually Mario is asleep but there was a figure doing laundry, “Mario must be doing laundry” Parakarry thought flying closer to the figure. “Hey Mario I g…” Parakerry said as he realized it wasn’t Mario. “Who are you?” “oh hey Parakerry, I’m Luigi Mario’s brother.” The figure said turning around. “I can bring the mail to him.” “Mario doesn’t have a brother” parakerry wanted to say but didn’t “Ok, can you give this to him if you see him?” He finally said. “ok.” Luigi replied as Parakarry gave him the letter. As Luigi was heading inside Parakarry flew away. Luigi stood at the door and took a deep breath and then… he slammed the door open and squawked “WE GOT MAIL!!!!!!!” Mario fell out of bed and hit the floor with a thump. “Luigi” he groaned in pain as he was rubbing his head “why’d you do that?” “sorry Mario, your usually a heavy sleeper.” He said helping Mario up with the letter in his hand. “true.” Mario said as he sat down in a chair “so, who is it from” “its from…” Luigi paused as he opened the letter “ its from princess peach” “ok.” Mario said “it says… Dear Mario and Luigi, I would like you both to come over to my castle for a thank you party for saving me from bowser again.” Luigi read putting the letter down when he finished. “let’s get ready for the party!” Mario said enthusiastically jumping out of his seat 20 minutes later while Mario and Luigi are walking… “hey Mario?” Luigi asked “yes Luigi, what is it?” Mario replied looking at him “would bowser crash this party like two years ago?” Luigi replied “would he use the star rod again?” “I don’t know…” Mario said with a pause “oh it looks like we’re here.” Looking at a gate. Prologue (part 2): the mysterious toad “cool” Luigi said as he stood in front of a sign saying ‘toad town’. “let’s go!” Mario said enthusiastically running off into toad town. “hey wait up!” Luigi yelled chasing after him. Luigi ran past empty houses, they all had a weird feeling to them. Once Luigi finally caught up to Mario he was standing in front of a statue stand. There was a sign on the front saying, ‘under construction, will be up soon.’ “I wonder what it’s gonna be.” Luigi said looking at Mario then glanced back at the sign. “I don’t know” Mario replied as he looked toward the castle “come on Luigi we need to go we’re gonna be late” “ok” Luigi replied as he followed Mario to the castle At the entrance stood two toad guards. “Oh hello Mario, and… green Mario ” said one letting him and Luigi though. Mario and Luigi walked toward the castle bridge and opened the doors. Just the moment they arrived Princess Peach walk down the main stairs in front of them, “Hey Mario and Luigi” Princess Peach said as she walked down the stairs. “come on let’s go get some water.” Preach said walking over to the buffet. A few minutes passed… a beam of light hit the castle making it hard to see “woah what was that!?” Most of the people exclaimed “I bet it was bowser!” Said someone “it can’t be!” Mario replied looking back “he’s not that powerful” “Mario, Luigi…” peach started “could you see what caused it?” “sure thing princess!” Both Mario and Luigi said running out the door It took a few moments until they found where it came from… it was from the nearby forest, Toad forest. They came close to a cottage, as they began to hear two voices. One of an adult, and the other a young girl. “are you sure it’s the right area?” Luigi stumbled looking around “im sure” Mario said getting closer. “hey Mario-“ Luigi started before Mario shushed him. Luigi looked back and moved close to Mario, they heard a tiny bit of the conversation. “Where is it…” Said the adult “I… won’t... tell…” said the girl in agony “we have to help…” Mario whispered ready to get up “no” he whispered but it was too late mario was already up at the open door. Mario saw a little toad girl on the floor, and a hooded figure with a staff. “Leave her alone!” Mario yelled with an angry expression. Luigi peeked behind the door giving a irritated look. “how DARE you intrude on our little tiff!” He yelled at Mario. The toad tried to say something but she couldn’t . “I won’t let you hurt her!” Mario yelled back. “So be it…” he said turning around having his staff ready to attack. *battle start* Luigi got up and stood by Mario ready to fight. Both Mario and Luigi jumped on him dealing a small amount of damage, while the hooded man started laughing. “You think that hurt me?” The man said “wait till you see this!!!” He got ready to attack with a magic bolt as he laughed. Mario picked up Luigi and the toad and started running. He blasted Mario, Luigi, and the small toad away to a far far away land… Category:Prologue